


GAR-298

by xactamundo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...for once, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Robbers, Alternate Universe - Space, And then this happened, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas is kinda horrible in the beginning but is a total sweetheart at the end, Castiel kinda rapes Dean in the beginning, Crowley is a dick, Crying Dean, Denial of Feelings, Hurt Dean Winchester, I was just gonna write a bit to get through some writer's block, Is it possible to regret both nothing and everything?, It is now, John isn't a horrible parent, M/M, Mary Winchester Lives, Prison, Prison Sex, Protective Castiel, SUPER ooc Dean Winchester, Snitch Dean, Space Jail, The Author Didn't Mean To Take It This Far, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thief Castiel, Top Castiel, Writer's Block is a bitch, but Dean is TOTALLY into it afterwards, but hey, for once, i hope so, is that a thing?, space, that's what AUs are for, you heard me right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xactamundo/pseuds/xactamundo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester could never forget his first ship.</p><p>Not to say he would forget his second one, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crime

**Author's Note:**

> “You steal my ship with me on board and now I’m going to be the loudest fucking hostage ever. You’ll never get Shakira out of your head. It’s going to haunt you for the rest of your life”  
> -A prompt I found on  
> http://writing-promts-otp.tumblr.com/  
> and fell in love with but replaced with Britney Spears because I know more of her songs

Dean Winchester could never forget his first ship.

His father had bought the beat up JLK-574 for Dean the day he turned seventeen – the age that you were eligible to take your pilot’s test. Driving was nothing compared to the press of your back against your seat when you leave Earth’s gravitational field. The JLK was old and outdated, there was a considerable scratch from the previous owner coming too close to a satellite when he was reentering gravitation, and there was a spring that stuck out of the benches for passengers, but the old thing served him well until he saved up enough to buy a better ship.

The next ship was a GAR-298 – a beautiful ship with features that most would kill for. The sleek, black ship became Dean’s prized possession, made evident in the way the sun sparkled off the spotlessly clean body. One of Dean’s favorite pastimes quickly became lazing around the ship as it orbited Earth. He often drifted off to sleep, watching the clouds move across the oceans and continents.

It was after one of those little catnaps that Dean woke up with his wrists bound to the armrests of the co-pilot’s seat and found a raven haired man sitting in the pilot’s chair.

“You are _quite_ the heavy sleeper.” The man said when he noticed Dean’s consciousness.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Dean shouted.

“I thought it was obvious. I’m stealing your ship.” The man flashed him a toothy grin. “Name’s Castiel. Lovely to meet you.”

“Fuck you! Get off my ship!”

“GAR-298. This’ll go for quite a bit of money.”

“You are NOT selling my ship!” Dean shrieked, horrified with the thought of losing his practical _child._

“No, I’m not. I’m just going to exchange it for monetary gain on my part. Maybe I can sell you with it, you seem like you could be useful.”

“You’re joking. Please tell me you’re joking.”

“About selling the ship? No. Selling you? That is, sadly, very illegal.”

“And stealing isn’t?!”

“Human trafficking is a worse offence in my opinion. Are you planning to stop talking anytime soon?”

“Hell no!” If this man – Castiel – was going to steal his ship and sell it, Dean sure wasn’t going to make it enjoyable for him. What was the most annoying thing Sam had ever done to annoy Dean? Ah, yes. Singing incessantly. “Do you like Britany Spears?” Dean asked curiously.

“No, why?”

Dean smirked. “Oh baby, baby. Oh baby, baby.”

“You are not about to…”

“Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know? That something wasn’t right here? Oh baby, baby, I shouldn’t have let you go. And now you’re out of sight, yeah.”

“Does this thing have autopilot?” Castiel mumbled to himself. He began flipping switches on the panel next to the pilot’s seat, letting out an annoyed groan when a mechanical voice chimed _‘Please place your finger on the console scanner to activate autopilot.’_ How was Castiel supposed to gag Dean and drive and the same time?

“Show me how you want it to be. Tell me baby, ‘cause I need to know now, oh, because, my loneliness is killing me. I must confess, I still believe, STILL BELIEVE!”

“Shut up!” Castiel groaned.

“When I’m not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign, hit me, baby, one more time!”

“Oh, I’ll hit you alright.” Castiel grumbled as Dean continued on with _Baby One More Time_.

(^._.^)

“Love me, hate me, say what you want about me. All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy.”

“Definitely hate you, although I’m not averse to fucking you if I’m being honest.” Castiel mused. He noticed that Dean had stopped singing for a moment and allowed himself to believe that he ran out of things to sing.

His hopes were dashed in seconds. “BABY CAN’T YOU SEE,” Dean started.

Castiel tried to distract himself by reading Dean’s info panel. The panels were implemented in case of accidents to easier identify who was in the vehicle and what health issues they may have. It listed all the important information one would need to know in case of emergency. If the vehicle was damaged, it automatically popped up above the wreckage. It could identify passengers with a simple fingerprint, and had been nearly perfected over the years.

Castiel, of course, was using it to find out about his adorable little hostage.

Dean had a little brother, Samuel, a father, John, and a mother, Mary. Dean had switched to singing _Circus_ now, and Castiel knew they were still a few hours away from where he was supposed to drop the ship. Castiel sighed quietly. He was a professional, he can handle this.

(^._.^)

“Any other singers you don’t like?” Dean asked once he had gotten through all the Britany songs he knew.

“Like I’m gonna tell you that.” Castiel grumbled.

“You’re reading about me?” Dean inquired, noticing his info panel on the heads-up display.

“Just seeing if you have any fatal allergies I could trigger at the moment.”

“Finding anything?”

“No.”

“Where are we going?”

“That’s not important.”

“Are you gonna kill me when we get there?”

Castiel was taken aback by the question. _Was_ he going to kill Dean? He was annoying as all hell, but _killing_ him? Castiel was a thief, not a murderer.

“Are you gonna snitch on me?”

“Obviously; this ship is like my child.”

“Well maybe I’ll have to kill you then.” Castiel knew he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to kill Dean, but a little fear may do him some good.

“How’re you gonna make sure I don’t snitch if you don’t kill me?”

“Maybe I can just kidnap you. Keep you tied up in my basement.”

“You’re a psychopath.”

“I’ve been called worse.”

They lapsed into silence after that, Dean squirming uncomfortably and pulling at the handcuffs impatiently.

“You squirming for a reason?” Castiel asked after a while.

“Handcuffs are biting into my wrists ‘s all.” Dean growled.

“Forgive me if I couldn’t care less.”

“C’mon, man. I’m not going anywhere.”

Castiel sighed and pulled closer to Earth, putting the ship into neutral once they were close enough to orbit.

“Where are your keys?” Castiel asked the squirmy hostage.

“Front pocket.” Dean mumbled, still trying to twist his wrists out of the cuffs.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Good.”

Castiel sighed again and pulled the keys out of Dean’s pocket. He walked to the wall at the back of the cockpit and pressed a hand against the cool metal. A portion of the wall slid back to reveal a storage area, protected with a chain-link fencing along the front. Castiel flipped through Dean’s keys until he found the one to the lock holding the door closed. The storage area was empty and the fencing across the opening was sturdy enough that Castiel was confident it would hold Dean for long enough. He swung the door open and walked back to Dean. He unlocked one of the cuffs and immediately swung it out from under the arm of the seat, relocking it around Dean’s wrist. Castiel hauled Dean out of the co-pilot’s seat and dragged him to the storage area, throwing him inside before he had a chance to get his feet under him and fight back. Castiel locked the fence closed and gestured impatiently at Dean. Dean got the idea quickly and walked to the fence, holding his wrist as close to the chain-link as he could get it. Castiel unlocked the cuffs through the fence and pulled them through. Dean’s wrists were rubbed red and – was that blood? Castiel shook his head and walked back to the pilot’s seat after double-checking the lock on the storage area.

“What was that earlier about fucking me?” Dean asked after around twenty minutes of silence.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you planning on doing that or…?”

“I don’t know, are you planning on annoying me this entire time? This’ll all be over sooner if you’d stop acting like a child.”

“You’re stealing my ship; how do you expect me to act?!”

Castiel didn’t answer, deciding that he’d speak to Dean again once he started acting his age. Dean continued his juvenile shouting for nearly half an hour. When he finally stopped yelling, Castiel inhaled patiently.

“Are you finished?” He asked.

A weak “fuck you, man,” was all Dean said.

“Dean, you’re not crying, are you?”

“I bought this ship with my own money, saved up for it for three years while I was stuck with an old JLK-547 and you’re just gonna steal it. Excuse me for being a little upset.”

“Dean, don’t be like that.”

“What am I supposed to do? You’re probably gonna kill me afterwards, anyway.”

Dean sounded _miserable_. Castiel could feel his heart breaking a bit for him.

“Can’t you just kill me now? Not like I’m useful.”

“Dean…”

“What, Castiel?”

“I don’t _want_ to kill you,”

“Then why’re you gonna do it?”

“I never said I would…”

“Yeah, you did. Just shoot me before I bother you anymore.”

Castiel hid a sigh. He needed this money, he couldn’t let some dude that loves his ship get in the way of that – no matter how cute aforementioned dude was.

Dean’s little sniffles from behind him were quickly weakening his resolve. Castiel swore under his breath before pulling into orbit a little too roughly and throwing the ship back into neutral. He stood up and spun around to face Dean. Tears were pooling on the bottom lid of the blonde’s eyes and his lips were pressed together into a tight line. He was siting cross-legged behind the fencing, staring at the ground in front of Castiel’s feet.

“You gonna do it, or just stand there staring at me?” Dean mumbled hopelessly.

“I’m not _doing_ anything.”

“What d’you mean?” Dean glanced up a Castiel optimistically.

“I’m not going to take your ship.”

“Are you gonna let me out?”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

Castiel unlocked the storage area and was immediately slammed against the wall of the ship. Dean’s hands were tight around his throat, Castiel clawing helplessly at Dean’s arms and wrists. The blood dripping from the wounds inflicted by the handcuffs didn’t seem to bother Dean as he continued squeezing, closing Castiel’s windpipe completely. Castiel’s vision was blacking out at the edges when Dean dragged him to the storage unit that still stood open and grabbed the keys from him. Dean released Castiel’s throat and slammed the door closed. Castiel was gasping helplessly on the floor, coughing wildly as he lungs filled with air. Dean pressed his hand against a bit of wall, making the façade cover the storage area once again and plunging Castiel into darkness.

(^._.^)

Castiel squinted against the bright lights of the cockpit when the façade slid away again. Three silhouettes were framed by the light, their faces slowly coming into focus as Castiel’s eyes adjusted.

Standing in front of the fencing was Dean and two police officers.

“You’re Castiel Novak?” One of the officers asked.

“Who’s asking?” Castiel replied snappily.

The second officer sighed. “Keep the Lulerain close.”

Castiel hid a wince. Lulerain was a drug that made people terrifyingly compliant. Every single thing asked of them will be done, possible or not. It was carefully kept out of the hands of the general public with the very real possibility of it becoming the hottest date-rape drug among other things. Getting hit with the narcotic _definitely_ not on Castiel’s bucket list. One of the officers stepped forward and unlocked the padlock on the fencing, yanking Castiel out by the forearm and snapping handcuffs around his wrists. The second officer was holding a syringe at the ready, placing it near Castiel’s neck in silent warning.

“Anything else, Mr. Winchester?” The syringe officer asked.

“Nope. Thank you, officers.” Dean replied.

With that, the officer without the syringe pressed a guiding hand on Castiel’s shoulder and walked him the the door of the ship, herding him to his cruiser.


	2. The Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is getting a new cellmate... guess who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay so here's the rape-y chapter.
> 
> The first one, anyway.
> 
> If you're gonna be triggered by that then i suggest you leave this fic now, knowing where i'm taking this plot and how i'm planning on moving it along. 
> 
> Still with me?
> 
> Awesome.
> 
> See ya at the bottom!

“Novak, you’re gettin’ the newbie.” A guard whom Castiel didn’t know the name of called. The door of Castiel’s cell slid open and a man was shoved inside, stumbling over his own feet and landing on his hands and knees inside the cell. “Lights out in half an hour.” The guard mentioned before sliding the door shut.

Castiel swung his legs off the top bunk and landed soundlessly on the black tile floor. He strode towards the man who was still on all fours. Castiel smacked a wall tile next to the door, making the lights brighter to easier assess his new cellmate. He crouched down next to the man.

“What’s your name, newbie?” Castiel asked.

“W-Winchester,” The man stuttered.

Castiel froze and inhaled sharply. “ _Dean_ Winchester?”

“How’d you know?” Dean asked, sitting back on his heels. His eyes widened when he took in Castiel’s face. “H-hey man, no hard feelings, right?”

Castiel’s fury must’ve shown on his face because Dean was backing up against the cell door, trying to put as much space between the two of them as physically possible.

“You are the reason I’m in here.” Castiel growled, standing and walking slowly towards Dean. “ _You_ are the reason I missed my little sister’s graduation. _You_ are the reason I haven’t seen my family in two years!” Castiel was shouting now. Pent up anger, he supposed.

“That is _your_ fault! You willingly stole my ship, and others at that! No one made you do that!” Dean shouted back, not realizing what he was saying until it was too late.

“You testified against me!” Castiel shrieked, “You pressed charges and got me twenty years! I should’ve been in for five, but you had to go on with your fucking sob story and got me locked up for _twenty. Years!_ ” Castiel yanked Dean up by the collar of his jumpsuit, slamming him against the wall and pressing his forearm against Dean’s throat. He didn’t push hard enough to cut off his air supply, but he was well and prepared to do so. “My family hasn’t even tried to speak to me. They dodge my calls, never come to visitation, don’t answer my letters; I’m the family disappointment because of you. You _ruined_ my _life._ ”

“P-please, I-I didn’t m-mean to…”

Castiel cut him off by pressing hard enough to cut off Dean’s air supply. Dean feebly clawed at Castiel’s wrists, his eyes watering and his mouth opening and closing in a search for air.

They were interrupted by a shout of ‘ _Lights out!_ ’ and a sudden darkness in the cell. Castiel released Dean, letting him drop to the floor.

“You have the bottom bunk.” Castiel growled, gracefully hopping up on his bed and shutting his eyes.

(^._.^)

Castiel woke up before the lights were back on, stretching lazily and blinking up at the palely lit ceiling. He silently slipped off the top bunk and padded over to the window, gazing out the thick glass at Earth, turning lazily below them. He imagined that he could spot his house in between the clouds, could see Anna gazing up at him and smiling sadly. She probably missed him, probably hated that Michael wouldn’t let her see him. Gabriel was probably reluctantly agreeing to ignoring Castiel, Raphael enjoying the radio silence from his least favorite brother. Castiel didn’t realize that his forehead was pressed against the glass until the cold had seeped into his pores.

_Eighteen years._ Castiel thought to himself. _Just eighteen more years. Then I can see Anna and Gabriel._

Castiel was startled out of his reverie by the lights coming up and a loud bell sounding through the block. It sounded as though Dean startled out of bed and fallen on the ground. Castiel turned around, having his suspicions confirmed when he was met with the sight of Dean laying on the floor.

“Get up. Breakfast in ten.” Castiel growled. He pressed a hand to a tile across the room from the bed and walked through the small doorway that opened in the wall. He emerged into a small bathroom and quickly peed and changed. He dragged his fingers through his hair for a moment and decided that he would shower in the afternoon, between lunch and dinner. He ducked back into the main room and found Dean curiously running his hand over the walls.

“What’re you looking for?” Castiel asked tiredly. Although he would love to watch Dean struggle to find his way around for a few days, he didn’t need him screwing up the cell.

“Bathroom.”

“You press here,” Castiel drummed his fingers against a tile, “And go in through there.” He gestured to the opening in the wall that he had just come out of, “Breakfast in four. Hurry up.”

Dean rushed into the bathroom and banged against several walls trying to dress quickly. He emerged in the nick of time, the main door snapping open. Castiel stalked off to the mess hall, ignoring Dean’s frantic fast walking as he attempted to keep sight of him.

Castiel made his way through the breakfast line, grinning as the workers deposited more food on his plate than the others. Being a suck-up pays off. Castiel sat at a mostly empty table, full of other people who didn’t fit into any of the prison cliques. They didn’t speak to each other much, and Castiel ignored Dean when he tentatively sat a few seats away from him.

“Hey. Novak.” A voice hissed from across the table. Castiel glanced up with an annoyed expression. “Who’s the newbie?”

Of course it was Crowley. He was always too nosy when it came to the newest additions to the prison.

“Winchester.” Castiel murmured in reply.

Crowley raised his eyebrows. “One that put you in here?”

“The same.”

“I’m assuming you want him for yourself, then?”

“Definitely.”

“All yours, man.”

“Appreciate it.”

Crowley returned to his own food, Castiel following suit. Castiel wouldn’t exactly call Crowley his ‘friend’. More of a ‘if I witness you murdering someone, I won’t tell anyone it was you’ type of relationship. Respect is probably the best word for it. Castiel and Crowley respect each other.

Crowley was a bit of a predator in the prison. Okay, not a bit. Crowley was _the_ predator of the prison. Always looking for someone to make his bitch. His asking who someone was was more of a ‘this one taken?’ than a getting-to-know-you game. After he and Castiel’s short exchange, though, it was clear to him that Dean wasn’t up for grabs. Like an intense game of dibs. That’s what the prison was in a nutshell.

Everyone in here acted like a bunch of angsty teenagers, and Castiel wasn’t hesitant to join in.

(^._.^)

The day-to-day prison schedule was simple.

6:50 AM: wake up call  
7:00 AM - 7:30 AM: breakfast  
7:30 AM – 9:30 AM: work assignment  
9:30 AM – 11:30 AM: rec time  
11:30 AM – 12:00 PM: lunch  
12:00 PM – 3:00 PM: free time  
3:00 PM – 5:30 PM: rec time  
5:30 PM – 6:00 PM: dinner  
6:00 PM – 7:30 PM: religious/special program time  
7:30 PM – 8:00 PM: free time  
8:00 PM: inmates return to cells  
10:00 PM: lights out

Castiel didn’t allow Dean much time to adjust before he started in on his revenge.

Hell, Dean had only been the new kid on the cell block for two days before Castiel started in on him.

He followed behind Dean whilst he was leaving lunch, knowing that the blond preferred to spend free time in the (usually empty) cell. The surprise was evident on Dean’s face when Castiel strode into the cell just after he had settled himself on the bottom bunk. Castiel pressed the tile that closed the door and Dean’s expression morphed from surprise to fear. He swallowed loudly before speaking.

“Um, if you could l-leave that open, it’d be greatly a-appreciated.” Dean stuttered. 

“I prefer it to be closed.”

“That’s great then,” Dean’s voice came out higher than it normally would be. Castiel hid a smirk. Dean was making this too easy.

Castiel hopped up onto his bunk and laid back. He had three hours to burn, he could take as long as he liked. 

In the end, it took half an hour for Dean to relax enough for Castiel to get a jump on him. Castiel silently leapt off his bunk and sat down with a knee on either side of Dean’s waist. Castiel clamped a hand over Dean’s mouth to muffle his shouts and used his free hand to pin both of Dean’s wrists above his head. Dean was thrashing around wildly, but Castiel was stronger than he looked, and only watched with a bored expression as Dean tried to wrestle him off.

“Are you finished?” Castiel asked once Dean finally stilled. Dean nodded slowly and Castiel shifted his weight off of Dean’s wrists and onto his hips. “Are you going to start shouting if I take my hand off of your mouth?” Dean shook his head. Castiel pulled his hand off of Dean’s mouth, glaring down at the red-faced, panting man beneath him.

“What’re you-“ Dean started to say, interrupted when Castiel slapped him across the face.

“Did I say you could talk, slut?” Castiel growled. Dean snapped his mouth shut and shook his head ‘no’. “I know you’re not stupid, so don’t go acting like you are. Roll over.“ Castiel scooted down the bed and Dean quickly turned over, nearly tangling himself in the sheets in his haste. “I thought I said don’t act like you’re stupid, ass in the air,” Castiel growled, smacking Dean’s ass when he hesitated to comply.

Dean’s jumpsuit was already hanging down at his waist, sleeves tied around his hips to keep the loose fabric up. Castiel untied the knot and yanked the cloth down Dean’s thighs, leaving it to pool around Dean’s knees. The decidedly un-sexy prison-issued underwear followed quickly, making Dean shiver as the cool air hit his now bare ass. 

“Have you ever been fucked, Dean?” Castiel asked with an air of light conversation, his tone not reflecting on the fact that he was spreading Dean’s ass cheeks. “Use your words, whore.” Castiel commanded when Dean nodded his head in reply.

“O-once in college,” Dean stuttered, fear bleeding into his voice.

“That will make this much easier, then.” Castiel said, mostly to himself. He pressed his fingers against Dean’s mouth, barking an order of “suck”. Dean’s lips remained stubbornly sealed. “Open up now, this is the only lube you’re getting.” Dean’s mouth snapped open at that, and he gagged when Castiel shoved his fingers in roughly. 

Castiel gave Dean a good five minutes to get his fingers wet before pulling his hand away. Dean whimpered weakly when Castiel’s spit slicked digits circled teasingly around his rim. The whimper turned into a yelp when Castiel sunk his index finger in. Castiel thrust carefully, allowing Dean a bit of time to adjust before slipping his middle finger in beside his first one. Two fingers quickly became three before Castiel decided that Dean was going to have to survive on minimal preparation. Castiel used the remaining spit on his fingers on his achingly hard cock and positioned himself at Dean’s hole. Dean tried to scramble away when Castiel began to press in, causing Castiel to grab roughly at his hip with one hand, and his hair with the other. 

“This’ll be easier for both of us if you just relax.” Castiel commented. He felt Dean jerkily relax around him and slid in more. 

Castiel bottoming out was accompanied with a sob from Dean and a moan from Castiel. Castiel began shallowly thrusting, giving Dean a moment to get used to his length before picking up the pace. Dean was constantly whimpering now, body limp as Castiel used him. 

_Now that just won’t do._ Castiel thought to himself. He released Dean’s hair and reached in between Dean’s legs, smirking when he found Dean _very_ hard. He began jerking Dean off. Dean seemed to come to life under Castiel, suddenly trying to buck into Castiel’s hand despite the steel grip on his hip. Dean came a few strokes later, releasing all over his bed and Castiel’s fist. Castiel moved his hand to Dean’s hip, roughly thrusting until he came deep inside Dean. 

Castiel pulled out, letting Dean collapse on his soiled sheets, and tucked himself back into his jumpsuit. He climbed back onto his bed, deciding to take a nap before rec time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't x out when Castiel became more of an ass-tiel? *snickers at own joke*
> 
> i'm glad.
> 
> please know that i know nothing about prison, anything i got right was probably from Orange Is The New Black and anything i got wrong was from me trying to make up a prison that'll move my plot along the easiest. at least 99% of the prison stuff is probably wrong.
> 
> on the upside, i haven't been to prison, therefore have no reason i should've gotten it right.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, if you did be sure to leave me a comment or kudos, i absolutely love the feedback
> 
> other than that, i'll see you next chapter!


	3. The OTHER Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel was _certainly_ not counting on falling in love with his cellmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back! i'm coming to the end of chapters that i wrote in the middle of the night (therefore _very fast_ ) so the updates may slow down just a bit. 
> 
> don't panic when they do, i'm not planning on abandoning this fic, i kinda love it. 
> 
> see you at the bottom!!

Castiel couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy getting a glimpse of the wince of pain on Dean’s face when he sat down on the bleachers in the recreation hall. Castiel preferred to play basketball during the hall time, but Dean seemed to be content with watching Earth spin above the hall through the large windows on the ceiling. Castiel wasn’t sure why exactly he found himself staring at Dean, or why he was thinking about sitting next to the blond and watching the blue planet with him. He was startled out of his reverie by an angry shout from one of his teammates due to the fact that he let the opposing side score on him. Castiel shook his head at himself, going back to the game. 

He _wasn’t_ developing feelings for Dean Winchester.

Castiel took his frustrations out on Dean after praying along with the rest of the religious population of the prison. Part of Castiel wanted to hold back, wanted to make Dean actually enjoy whatever _this_ was, as he pounded Dean into the mattress. _No, Castiel,_ he chastised himself, _this is revenge, he’s not your boyfriend. Make him_ feel _it._ And Castiel did. When Dean stumbled into the bathroom to clean himself up, Castiel couldn’t help but notice that Dean was wincing with every step he took. Castiel huffed and climbed up onto his bed, grabbing a book off a shelf that housed Castiel’s personal belongings. 

“C-Castiel?” Dean stuttered once he had exited the bathroom.

“What?” Castiel replied in an annoyed voice.

“If you hate me so much-“

“Did I ever say I hate you?”

“No, I guess I just assumed…”

“Don’t assume anything about me, Winchester. You don’t know me and I don’t need you pretending like you do.” 

“Sorry, but if you’re upset with me then why are you fucking me?”

“Call it sexual tension.”

“Anything else?”

“Just shut up and go to bed.”

“Cas, I-“

“Dean. Bed.”

“Cas, please-“

“I am not averse to fucking you again. Go. To. Bed.”

Dean whined in an upset tone, but climbed into his bed.

“Cas?”

“Missing a couple syllables there, are you?”

“Sorry, but _do_ you hate me?”

“Why do you care?”

“Please, Castiel,”

“You’re incredibly annoying and I’m not happy with you getting me arrested,”

“But do you _hate_ me?”

Castiel sighed. “No, I don’t hate you.” Castiel paused and mumbled to himself, “If anything, I’m worried I’m falling in love with you.”

“What was that last part?” Dean’s head popped up over the edge of Castiel’s bed.

“Nothing of import.”

“Really? ‘Cause I thought I heard you say that you’re falling in love with me.”

Castiel could feel himself flushing. “Why would I _ever_ say that?”

“I don’t know, but you did.”

Dean ducked under Castiel’s fist in the nick of time, just escaping an ugly bruise on his jaw. Castiel reached over the edge of his bed and grabbed Dean by the collar of his jumpsuit, hauling him up to his eye level.

“If you tell _anyone_ that I said that, I will skin you alive and make sure you feel as much of it as possible.” Castiel hissed. “Understand?”

“Course. You admitting that you said it?”

Castiel shoved Dean away, the blond stumbling back and falling to the floor. Dean yelped when his sore ass hit the ground, jumping up quickly. Castiel felt a little bad about hurting Dean, but didn’t show it, leaning back on his pillow and opening his book. 

(^._.^)

The first time Castiel stayed in Dean’s bed was exactly three weeks since the first time he fucked Dean. 

Castiel had pulled out and was about to jump back up on his bed as he usually did, but Dean grabbed at his bicep and made a sad little sound. 

“What is it, Dean?” Castiel sighed.

“Stay here,”

“No. I’m taking a nap.”

“Take a nap here.”

“No.”

“Castiel…”

“I’m not your boyfriend, Dean.”

“Please?”

Castiel was about to turn him down again, but the hopeful little smile on Dean’s face had Castiel allowing himself to be pulled back down onto Dean’s bed. Dean snuggled into Castiel’s chest and Castiel sighed a bit, wrapping his arms around the still naked blond. Castiel found himself stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair and down his neck. 

The guards called lights out and Castiel made a move to untangle himself from Dean and climb back onto his bed, but Dean grabbed at Castiel’s waist with a bit too much strength.

“Dean, it’s bedtime, I need to go back to my bed.”

“No you don’t.”

“Why are you so insistent on cuddling?”

“I get lonely and you’re warm. Please stay.”

Castiel sighed and Dean took it as a sound of defeat, tucking his head underneath Castiel’s chin and tangling their legs together. Castiel resumed the petting of Dean’s head and neck, pressing his nose in Dean’s hair once his breathing evened out and Castiel was sure he was asleep.

“I am falling in love with you, aren’t I?” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s hair. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s scalp and froze when Dean sighed quietly.

“Love you too, Cas.” Dean whispered to Castiel’s chest. 

“I never said that.” Castiel mumbled, squeezing Dean tighter.

“Never said what?” Dean asked, feigning innocence. 

“Exactly.”

(^._.^)

Castiel barely even realized his mistake when he sat next to Dean during post-lunch rec time. People began giving him odd looks, although Dean’s was to oddest of all.

“What’re you looking at?” Castiel asked Dean with fake annoyance.

“You aren’t going to play basketball?”

“Nah, teams are too mismatched right now. It bugs me.”

“So you’re going to sit with me the whole time?” 

Castiel didn’t miss the hopeful glimmer in Dean’s eyes. “I don’t see why not.”

Dean smiled widely. He scooted a little closer to Castiel, their thighs pressing against each other. His hand started drifting towards Castiel’s, making Cas jerk his hand away.

“Don’t push it.” Castiel mumbled, folding his hands in his lap.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not, Dean, why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know.”

Castiel noticed the way that Dean withdrew into himself a bit. He stopped talking, hunched his shoulders up to his ears, slouched down, and pulled his thigh away from Castiel’s. Cas looked up, concern etched in his features.

“Dean?” Castiel asked.

Dean looked up at Castiel, drawing his shoulders in tighter.

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dean said. “It’s nothing.” He repeated, seemingly trying to reassure himself.

“If it’s nothing, then why do you look scared?”

Dean shook his head and squeezed his eyes closed. Castiel knocked his knee against Dean’s, drawing the blonde’s attention back to him and away from whatever turmoil going on in his head. 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked again, taking Dean’s hand in his.

“He said if I told you, he’d kill me.” Dean whispered, barely audible above the clamor of the rec hall.

“You know I’d never let anyone hurt you.”

Dean shook his head and sucked his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it anxiously. 

“Want to talk about it later?”

Dean thought for a moment before nodding, gently squeezing Castiel’s hand. Castiel smiled and squeezed back. Castiel and Dean spoke quietly for the rest of rec time, noses nearly touching and foreheads less than an inch apart.

When the whistle blew, signaling the start of dinner, Castiel and Dean walked side by side. They sat next to each other (drawing a raised eyebrow from Crowley) once they had gotten their food. 

“Do you want to come to church with me?” Castiel asked when he and Dean lapsed into silence for a moment. “Or are you gonna go back to the cell?”

“I’m not religious.”

“That’s okay. You can tune most of it out, I just wanted to offer in case you didn’t want to sit alone for the half hour.” 

“No, I’ll be okay.”

“Alright.” 

The whistle sounded and Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand reassuringly before heading to the chapel.

(^._.^)

Dean was sitting stiffly on his bed when Castiel returned. The lights were off and Dean jumped up quickly, smacking his head on the underside of Castiel’s bed, when Cas turned them on.

Castiel rushed to Dean’s side, closing the door on the way. He gently eased Dean back down onto his bed, a hand cradling the back of Dean’s neck. 

“Shh, are you okay?” Castiel murmured lowly.

Dean sighed. “Not really.”

“I can call the guards; they can take you to the infirmary-“

“Not my head…”

“Oh, right, that. You still up for telling me what happened?” Castiel asked in the gentlest voice he could manage. 

“I don’t know Cas…” Dean trailed off for a moment, “I’m _scared._ ” He whispered.

Castiel’s heart nearly broke right then and there. “There is nothing to be scared of, Dean. Who hurt you, baby?”

Dean’s eyes jumped up at the pet name. He chewed on his lower lip before answering. “It-it was Crowley. H-he… raped me.”

Castiel inhaled sharply. He stood up and promptly began to plan Crowley’s murder. His thoughts were interrupted by a small sniffle from Dean, coupled with a quiet mumble of “Cas?” Castiel turned towards Dean and noticed the tears tracking down his face.

“Oh, Dean.” Castiel said sadly, sitting down next to Dean and tugging him onto his lap so that they were chest to chest.

Dean pressed his face into the junction of Castiel’s neck and shoulder. Castiel hushed him softly, stroking over the back of his head and neck, careful to avoid the slowly forming lump from smacking his head on the bedframe. Dean continued to cry quietly into Castiel’s skin. 

“You’re-you’re gonna kill him, a-aren’t you?” Dean stuttered into Castiel’s shoulder. 

“Do you want me to?” Castiel asked.

Dean sniffled again and Castiel felt him nod.

“Then yes, I’m going to kill him.”

“Can we go to bed?”

“Of course we can, darling.”

Castiel pressed a kiss into Dean’s hair before gently setting him on his bed and getting up to turn off the lights. He climbed into Dean’s bed automatically, having not slept in his own bed in weeks. He pulled Dean close to his chest, petting absent mindedly over his back and neck. Dean was pressing kisses against Castiel’s throat and collarbone. Castiel wasn’t sure who fell asleep first, but at some point the petting and kissing came to an end and they both slept soundly in each other’s arms.

Castiel had never fallen asleep more contently in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first things first i posted all these chapters in one day, don't expect the next one today, please and thank you
> 
> in other news:
> 
> I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS!
> 
> I WROTE IT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND CAME BACK TO PROOFREAD IT AND IT MADE ME SO SAD I'M SORRY FOR DOING THIS TO YOU
> 
> anywhooo
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! leave me a comment telling me what you think (feel free to cry a bit cause i almost did and i _wrote_ it) and i'll see you next chapter!


	4. He's Definitely Not My Boyfriend But I'm Not Saying I Would Mind If He Was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel could never pass up some good old fashioned revenge.

“So, Cassie, how’s that new boy toy of yours doing?” Crowley asked when Castiel sat down at breakfast.

“My name is _Castiel_ and how Dean is doing is none of your business.”

“Whoa there, someone has his panties in a twist. What’s got you all upset, Novak?”

Castiel had to restrain himself from saying ‘I think you know.’ He didn’t need Crowley suspecting he was going to do something and surrounding himself with guards. He settled for rolling his eyes at Crowley and focusing his attention on Dean once he sat down next to him. Dean subtly knocked his knee against Castiel’s and smiled into his bite of maybe-pancakes-or-French-toast-possibly-even-waffles? 

Crowley glanced between Dean and Castiel with a sneer. “What, are you two dating?” 

Dean’s shoulders shrunk in a bit and Castiel clamped his teeth down on the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting at Crowley.

“Is there any particular reason you seem very interested in the ‘relationship’ Dean and I may or may not have?” Castiel asked, barely keeping the growl out of his voice.

“What, a man can’t be curious?”

“No, you can’t. Kindly return to your food and act as though Dean and I aren’t here.”

Crowley glared at Castiel, but dropped his gaze after a moment and continued eating. Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s thigh and squeezed gently in silent reassurance. Dean glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled. They didn’t speak throughout the meal, only exchanging little glances that hardly went unnoticed by the other occupants of the table. Castiel didn’t miss the predatory look that Crowley was giving Dean during the majority of breakfast. It only added more fuel to the fire in Castiel’s gut and it was a miracle that he didn’t leap across the table and skin Crowley with his spork.

Castiel silently celebrated the whistle signaling the start of work hours. Crowley stalked off to the laundry room, Dean to the electrical area, and Castiel to the library. Castiel knew that Dean would be safe from Crowley for the next two and a half hours of Crowley’s life. 

(^._.^)

Castiel spent rec time sitting next to Dean – as had become his habit – bouncing his knee nervously while Dean tried to hold a conversation with him. 

After a while of Castiel unintentionally rejecting Dean’s dialogue, Dean pressed a hand down one Castiel’s knee and shot him an annoyed look.

“Calm down.” He insisted.

“I’m sorry, I suppose I’m a bit nervous.”

“Cas, if you’re acting all nervous then he’s going to know what’s going on before you even get near him. Just relax.”

“I’m a thief, not a murderer,” Castiel hissed under his breath. 

“Well that is about to change, isn’t it?” Dean rolled his eyes and leaned away from Cas.

Castiel sighed as the whistle sounded, calling everyone to free time. 

“It’ll be fine.” Dean insisted, squeezing Cas’ hand, “I trust you.” 

Castiel sighed and didn’t move to drop Dean’s hand when he got up. He pulled Dean after him, leading him to their cell. 

When Castiel would normally sit down on Dean’s bed to have sex or make out or maybe take a nap, he walked into the bathroom, pulling Dean in for a quick kiss before he closed the door behind him. Castiel heard a minute buzzing sound before all the lights in the bathroom turned off. 

Castiel stood patiently, silently, while he waited.

The plan wasn’t too complicated. Dean shut Castiel in the bathroom and waited for Crowley to come after Dean (which Dean assured Castiel he would, making Cas all the more eager to skin Crowley alive). When Crowley came into the cell, Dean would lead him to the bathroom door and let Castiel out. Then, well, we all know what comes next. 

Castiel was just about to bang on the door, demanding Dean let him out, when Crowley came. He heard the distinctive accent of the man, the slight rise in Dean’s tone of voice when he spoke to him, and the squeak of the bed when Dean got up and began to make his way over to the bathroom. Castiel balled his hands into fists and grabbed his toothbrush (which he had sharpened the end of in case of emergency). He fixed his stance and jumped on Crowley the second the door slid open. 

“N-Novak! I had no idea you were…” Crowley started before Castiel locked one of his hands around his throat. Castiel listened to Crowley sputter for a bit more before dragging him out into the hallway, in front of a different cell. Crowley had paid off the guards so that he could come after Dean, so the hall was completely empty. Castiel shoved his toothbrush deep into Crowley’s jugular before he had time to scream, yanked the brush out, and walked away. He carefully dodged the blood spreading rapidly across the hall, tucking the red stained toothbrush into his pocket. 

Castiel was in the shower by the time the sirens sounded. He barely had time to shrug into a clean jumpsuit to get out for searches. He knew his weapon was stowed safely in the shower drain, but his hair was dripping wet and was still coated in suds from his shampoo. Dean had snorted when he rushed out, still doing up the buttons on his suit. 

“You look like a hot mess.” Dean said, pressing a kiss to the tip of Castiel’s nose and fixed Castiel’s top button before the door sprang open. 

Castiel followed Dean out of the cell and stood at the side of the cell door. Guards were walking down the block, patting everyone down and tearing apart cells. Castiel shot a glare at the guard that scoffed at him before ordering him to turn around and spread his feet. Cas breathed easier when the guard that had been searching the cell walked past without any findings.The searches went on, and although the guards called out about some unwarranted contraband, no one suspected Castiel.

“Return to your cells, inmates!” A guard yelled just a bit too close to Castiel’s ear for comfort. “And by the Milky Way, finish your shower, Novak.” He said, quieter this time. 

“Of course, sir.” Cas replied, faking respect. 

He ducked into the cell after Dean, who promptly shoved him towards the bathroom. Castiel smirked to himself before running his fingers through the hair hanging in his face, gathering suds on them. Before Dean had time to ask what he was doing, Castiel spun around and grabbed the sides of Dean’s face, pulling him in for a kiss while rubbing subs all throughout his hair. 

“ _Caaaaaas_ ,” Dean whined when he finally managed to pull out of Castiel’s hold, “now _I’m_ going to have to shower.”

“Oh, hush. You can come with me.” Castiel said, grabbing Dean’s wrist and pulling him towards the bathroom. 

Castiel gladly peeled off his wet clothes, draping them over the sink to drip dry before he sent them down to the laundry. Dean was barely out of his socks before Cas tugged him into the stand-up shower and turned the water on, making Dean yelp when it wasn’t warm yet.

Dean had to repeatedly smack Cas’ hands away when they reached for his dick, knowing that if they started, there was no way either of them would finish their shower. 

“Castiel Middle-Name Novak, this is a shower with limited hot water supply. We are not having sex right now.” Dean hissed after Cas’ fifth attempt.

Castiel pouted for a moment before Dean turned back around to rinse the soap suds off of his chest.

“James.” Cas said suddenly.

“What was that?”

“My middle name. It’s James.”

“Oh. Nice.”

“Well, what’s yours?”

“Michael.”

“I have a brother named Michael,” 

“What’s he like?”

“Conniving son of a bitch. I’d very much like to stab him. Not to kill him or anything. Just… stab him.” 

Castiel realized Dean had frozen while he was speaking. 

“I’m sorry, did I frighten you?” 

“No, I just… I mean, he’s your _brother_ , don’t you…? I don’t know… love him?” 

“I love my brothers who don’t cut me off from my entire family for getting arrested.”

“You have other siblings?”

“Anna, Gabriel, Raphael, Michael, and one other brother but we don’t talk about him.” Castiel said, ticking them off on his fingers.

“Why don’t you talk about him?”

“I don’t want to explain it. You finished?”

Castiel turned off the water after receiving a nod from Dean. They both toweled off and were about to get in bed and probably nap when someone knocked on their cell door. 

“I’ll get it.” Castiel mumbled. 

He opened the door and was immediately shouldered aside when whomever had knocked entered the cell. Castiel was about to shout indignantly, until he saw who had shoved him.

“Balthazar?” He asked, disbelieving.

“Good to see you’re in still in the same cell, Cassie. I thought I was about to get myself shanked.” Balthazar said with a smirk. “Who’s your new friend?” He questioned, gesturing to Dean.

Castiel quickly introduced the pair, noting the look of jealously on Dean’s face when Balthazar dropped an arm around Cas’ shoulder. Castiel raised his eyebrow at Dean’s expression, Dean exhaling sharply in response. 

“Am I missing something here, boys?” Balthazar asked, taking in the looks being traded between Castiel and Dean.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked, shrugging off Balthazar’s hand and subtly moving closer to Dean. 

“Got myself locked up again, figured I’d come visit my favorite ex-fling,” 

Dean’s hands clenched into fists as he bit his lip to keep from shouting. “Well, you’ve visited. You can go now.” He finally hissed.

“Whoa, bit of a cold cellmate, here.”

“Balthazar, please leave.” Castiel sighed.

“Cassie! Who’s side are you on?”

“My name is _Castiel_ , Balthazar. Now, please, get out of my cell.”

Balthazar scoffed, hurt etched on hid face, and spun on his heel. He stormed out of the cell, murmuring something under his breath that no one could really hear. Castiel closed the door after him and turned to find a fuming Dean staring daggers at him.

“I’m sorry about him, he has trouble letting things go.” Castiel said cautiously, not wanting to anger Dean further. 

“Fling?” Dean growled.

“ _Ex-_ fling.” Castiel corrected.

“Who is he?”

“He _was_ my cellmate. He got out on good behavior about a year ago and evidently did something to get arrested again.” Castiel sighed before continuing. “We fucked every once in a while, but it was nothing serious.”

Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Dean, don’t be like that.”

“So what? You just fuck anyone that you share a cell with for more than two days?”

“Dean, no, I-“ Castiel paused when the lunch bell sounded. “Dean, please,”

Dean shoved past Castiel and stalked off to dinner without listening to the rest of Castiel’s sentence. Castiel stood, wide-eyed for a moment before hurrying after Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS DON'T HATE ME FOR ENDING IT HERE I LOVE YOU GUYS
> 
> leave me a comment or a kudos or somethin if you enjoyed or if you hated it. i'm not too sensitive tbh
> 
> my tumblr is xactamundo.tumblr.com if you'd like to converse or if you hate my guts and want to send me anon hate


	5. The End of One Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to hate Castiel, right? Right?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suuuuuuuper short chapter i'll tell you why at the bottom.

Dean sat as far away from Castiel as he could manage at lunch. The decision to let him have his space may as well have physically pained Castiel as he half-heartedly participated in the gossip of who killed Crowley and stole glances Dean’s way, just to see if he was looking at him too. 

He wasn’t, but Castiel still wanted to check.

During rec time, when Castiel attempted to sit next to Dean, the blond scooted away until he was nearly pressed against another inmate trying to keep space between the two of them. Castiel shoulders sagged and he moved to the far edge of the bleachers, forcing himself to stay where he was. 

Dinner went the same as lunch, Castiel reluctantly sitting a few seats away from Dean and watching him when he thought no one else was looking. Castiel could felt like a small pit was forming in his chest. He had never really longed for affection before, but he now understood why such longing was so disliked. He hadn’t ever thought his emotions would be effected by the lack of warmth radiating off from another body to his right, or the present chill of air against his knee where Dean normally pressed his thigh against Castiel’s.

Castiel trudged off to church group at the end of dinner, the emptiness in his chest swelling to a stabbing pain as he lost sight of Dean. Castiel’s mind was elsewhere during the entire half hour before he would return to he and Dean’s cell.

Whilst everyone else was praying for forgiveness for whatever sin they had committed, Castiel was praying that Dean didn’t hate him as much as it seemed he did.

(^._.^)

Castiel rushed back to the cell eagerly when free time started. His heart fell when he found the little room empty, no sign of Dean anywhere. Cas’ shoulders sagged as he grabbed a book off of his shelf and sat down heavily on the bottom bunk, the metal creaking dangerously. He tried to read, but the words were slipping through his mind like sand through a sieve. He re-read the same paragraph seven times before he gave up on the book and dropped it back in its place on the shelf. Castiel settled for resting his elbows on his thighs and holding his head in his hands. He maintained the position until the signal called inmates to return to their cells. He lifted his head when a shadow fell over him, blotting out the light. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked. 

“Right now? Regretting quite a few of my decisions.” Castiel paused and chewed on his lip for a moment before speaking. “Are you still mad at me?”

Dean sighed and sat down on the bed next to Castiel. “I don’t _know_ , Castiel.”

Cas winced slightly at his full name. It had been weeks since Dean called him anything but ‘Cas.’ “If I’d have known Balthazar would’ve upset you that much, I wouldn’t have let him in.”

“It wasn’t Balthazar. It was what he said. I don’t know, Cas, I just though we _had_ something.”

“We do-“

“Let me finish. He came in here talking about how you two used to… _fuck_ and fine. Whatever. I’m not the first dude you’ve been with, big whoop. It’s just the fact that you two were cellmates and… I guess it just made me feel like you only like me for the convenience.”

“That is _not_ the case. _Balthazar_ was convenient. Dean, I love you.” Castiel only realized what he had said when Dean locked eyes with him, expression filled with surprise. He suddenly remembered that every time he had said something even remotely close to that phrase, he had tacked some form of a ‘don’t tell anyone’ on the end of it. “And you know what?” Castiel took both of Dean’s hands in his. “Let them know. I don’t care anymore; I just want you.”

Dean leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on Castiel’s lips. “Love you too, Cas.” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s skin. 

“Bed?” Castiel asked, his forehead against Dean’s.

“Bed.” Dean agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i'm gonna be wrapping it up after this chapter, one more very short one incoming. give me a few minutes to reread it and check for any errors and it'll be up.


	6. Epilogue

Dean was stood by his ship in the prison dock, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this excited to see someone. Perhaps he had never been this excited. His stomach clenched when the main door slid open.

_Cas._

It took Dean a moment to realize he had said that out loud. It also took a moment for him to realize he was walking towards Castiel, grinning like an idiot. He pulled Castiel to his chest the moment he was close enough and kissed him for all he was worth. 

“Hello to you too, Dean.” Castiel said with a laugh when they finally pulled apart. 

“I missed you.” Dean replied with mock indignation. 

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean again. “I missed you, too. Can we get out of here now? I don’t want to give them time to find a reason to throw me back in there.”

“One thing, first.”

“What?”

“When did you get glasses?” Dean asked, indicating the black frames perched on Castiel’s nose. 

“I’m farsighted but my prescription wasn’t strong enough to warrant me keeping them with me, apparently they can be used as a weapon.”

“Well they look cute on you.” Dean decided, tapping Castiel on the tip of his nose.

Cas rolled his eyes and allowed Dean to pull him towards his ship. Castiel sat down in the co-pilot’s seat and sighed happily.

“Just as beautiful as I remembered.” Cas declared, gazing around the cockpit.

“Not gonna steal it this time, are you?” Dean clarified with a snort as he prepared the ship for takeoff from the prison’s artificial gravity. 

“You gonna turn me in again if I do?”

Dean didn’t answer, but the smirk on his face was telling enough. 

Dean pulled out of the dock and into the weightlessness of space, smacking Castiel’s thigh when he started to unbuckle his seat belt. Cas pouted until they began reentering gravitation, Dean carefully maneuvering around the satellites and orbiting ships. He eventually landed smoothly, taking Castiel’s hand and leading him out of the ship. The port he’d landed at wasn’t far from his apartment, so he and Castiel walked hand in hand back to Dean’s place. 

The moment they’d gotten in the door, Castiel had Dean pressed up against it, kissing him roughly.

They had perhaps the best sex they’d ever had that night, and Castiel was surprised to find himself thinking that his family could wait – for just a few days, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml it's finished i hope you guys enjoyed! if you enjoy my writing style be sure to take a look at my other fics and keep an eye on my page to see when i start a new one!   
> my tumblr is xactamundo if you wanna bother me or suggest i write something or be friends. i like friends. let's be friends. did that sound stalkerish? yeah that sounded stalkerish. whoops.
> 
> i hope to see you in the next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> well lemme know what you though with a comment! 
> 
> pssssst the more comments/kudos i get, the faster i write/post ;)


End file.
